


My sunshine

by truedinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedinosaur/pseuds/truedinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants Bucky to sing to him, it's a normal thing they do... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks in bold.

It was dark, but it was easy to see what was happening, it was hard to miss the stars shining in each of their eyes as they looked at each other. Steve laid in Bucky's lap. Bucky's arms were wrapped around Steve, the moment was nearly perfect. For a while it was just silence, Steve brought his hand up to touch Bucky's face; his hands were cold but Bucky didn't care. He was just glad to have his Steve here.

'Hey Buck, do you know any songs? Can you sing something to me, Please?' Bucky searched through his memories for a perfect song for Steve.

He really loved Steve, more than anything. But then again, he wasn't the only one, Steve or 'Captain America' had a whole lot of crazy fans. Who could blame them, the colours and all the stars in the galaxy shine for Steve, he filled the world with colour ( even if that colour was blood red emerging from a wound he received fighting ) and blessed the world with light.

'How about I start, hmm? Okay give me a minute Bucky, my voice isn't exactly perfect.'

He let off a weak chuckle. Bucky felt absolutely useless. He couldn't even pick a song for the most perfect man in the world. This wasn't the only time he felt like his though, there has been several other moments. Steve is depressed, although he won't show it. However, sometimes he has these 'episodes' I think you could call them. And in those episodes, you hear what he has really been thinking.

**_Bucky handed Steve his hot chocolate and sat next to him, retreating into his embrace. Everything was going perfect, he had to mess it up, didn't he?_ **

**_'Steve, uh I wanted to ask you a question. But you don't have to answer, I'm just curious.' Upon seeing Bucky's nerves, Steve was reluctant but nodded his head, signalling Bucky to continue._ **

**_'What was it like waking up after the ice?' Immediately Bucky regretted it, he felt every muscle in Steve's body tense. However, before Bucky could apologise, Steve answered._ **

**_'It was hard. I felt... Feel so cold often,' this was weird as Steve IS a human radiator, 'I struggled, got nightmares a lot. Sometimes about our childhood memories, sometimes about the day you... Yeah. But the most horrible one? Well. It was where I was being tortured, someone kept yelling abuse at me. Every dream it was different words thrown at me. But oh man those words were like daggers down my throat. Anyway, so after a while of abuse, they dunked me in acid, fed me bleach. And set me one fire.' Bucky shifted to say something, why hadn't he told him this?_ **

**_'_ Every night, I fall asleep and dream I am burning. I wake up and I am drowning.'**

_**And with that, Steve marched upstairs.** _

A loud cough brought Bucky from his panic induced flashback. How long had he been daydreaming? Steve's hand found its way to Bucky's hair, he loved stroking it. Bucky didn't really see why, he hated his hair long but hey, Steve loved it. It's why Bucky never cut it. It calmed him, Bucky was his favourite person.

'You are my sunshine,' Steve began slowly. Bucky recognised this song. 'My only sunshine,' he coughed a bit. 'You make me happy, when skies are grey.' Bucky's hand traced the purple on Steve's neck. 'You'll never know dear,' Steve's voice cracked at the last part, he was crying. 'How much I love you (Bucky),' A tear of Bucky's hit Steve's cheek.

'I love you too, Steve.'

Steve smiled, his hands made their way back down from Bucky's hair. Wow, they were really cold.

It really wasn't natural It took Bucky a second to realise that why moment; the stars including the sun stopped shining, there was no warmth and the world grew grey. His tears fell harder. Eventually, through a broken smile and with cracked speech he sang,

'Please don't take my sunshine away.'

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is bad sorry. I kind of wrote this after an 'episode' of mine I guess you could call it to yeah. I wasn't really thinking straight when I wrote it. Please review even if you thought it was terrible.


End file.
